Story of Princess Lu
by Serloah Kim
Summary: "Seekor burung tak bisa terbang hanya dengan sepasang sayap, Sehun"


**Title : Story of Princess Lu**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Action, Drama**

**Rating : G**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast :**

**Pangeran Lu**

**Sehun**

**Pangeran Kai**

**Baginda Raja**

**Tao**

**Pangeran Suho**

**Other cast**

**Author Note : Adaptation from Izumi Kaneyoshi's comic, Story of a Princess.**

**.**

.

Tuan Puteri katamu?

.  
Ya, karena Anda lemah Pangeran.

.  
Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian.

.  
Sama-sama.

.  
.

"Negeri Meng akan segera menyerang, Yang Mulia" kilatan tajam namun tenang milik Baginda Raja segera tertuju pada pengawal itu.

"Kapan perkiraannya?" ucapnya tenang.

"Dalam tahun ini, kami mendengar desas-desus itu langsung dari kerajaan Meng, Yang Mulia"

"Kuatkan pertahanan, bagi mereka dalam 3 pasukan, untuk selanjutnya akan kuberi perintah"

"Baik Yang Mulia" Negeri Kou tak boleh hancur, hanya itu yang berada di pikiran beliau sekarang. Ya, negeri Kou memang tak boleh hancur, Yang Mulia.

.  
.

_Flashback_

"Pangeran Lu! Jangan mengikutiku terus!" ujarnya dengan sedikit geram atas perlakuan sang Pangeran kecil itu.

"Se-sehun.. A-aku.."

"Ternyata anak seorang perdana menteri yang diberi tugas untuk mengurusi pecundang sepertinya?" Pangeran Kai, sesosok pangeran yang sangat berwibawa, tegas dan cerdas. Apalagi kelebihan yang bisa disebutkan? Terlalu banyak.

"H-hyung..." Pangeran kecil berkata lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Hyung? Apa aku pernah mempunyai adik sepengecut ini, HAH?" membentak bukanlah kebiasaan Pangeran Kai, namun kali ini lain.

"Tidak seharusnya Anda berkata seperti itu pada adik Anda sendiri, Pangeran Kai" ujar Sehun degan tenang namun tersirat ketegasan disana.

"Beraninya kau!" kali ini Pangeran Kai mungkin benar-benar geram.

"Sepengecut dan sepecundang apapun dia, dia tetaplah adik Anda!" urat nadi disekitar dahi Pangeran Kai mulai terlihat. Beraninya dia yang bahkan hanya seorang anak perdana menteri melawan seseorang seperti Pangeran Kai.

"K-KAU.."

"Saya akan melindungi dan mengajarinya bagaimana cara untuk menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan Anda, Pangeran Kai. Permisi" dia sedikit membungkuk lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Pangeran Kai, dan Pangeran Lu.

"Kurang ajar kau!" terdengar teriakan kemarahan sepanjang lorong itu. Pangeran Lu kecil hanya dapat kagum melihat keberanian seorang Sehun, sang anak perdana menteri.

.  
.

"Arrrgghh! Apa yang barusan kukatakan?!" erangan frustasi entah sudah berapa kali keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"K-kau hebat S-sehun..." sungguh pemalu sekali Pangeran Lu. Bahkan dia bisa mengatakan pujian dengan terbata.

"Hebat apanya?! Aku baru saja melawan seseorang yang kusukai hanya karena KAU!" telunjuknya dihadapkan pada sang Pangeran kecil.

"K-kau me-menyukai Kai hyung?"

"Iya! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini Pangerannn!"

"S-sehun menyukai Kai h-hyung..." lirih Pangeran Lu. Ya, seharusnya engkau menyadarinya Pangeran.

.  
.

"Kemajuan Anda hebat sekali, Pangeran Lu" Sehun memujinya dengan nada datar yang sedikit ceria.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, dan saya rasa kemampuan Anda bahkan melebihi Pangeran Kai dan Pangeran Suho"

"I-tu berkat ajaranmu juga, Sehun... Te-terimakasih" Pangeran Lu berucap dengan kepala menunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang mulai kemerahan.

"Ah iya saya lupa, bahwa yang mengajari Pangeran Lu adalah orang hebat seperti saya. Hahaha" membanggakan diri sendiri, Tuan Sehun?

.  
.

"Tao! Ini yang kau sebut dengan PASUKAN?!" erangnya dengan sedikit penekanan dalam kata 'Pasukan'.

"Iya, memangnya apalagi Sehun?" jawab pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Lihatlah mereka Tao! Pangeran Lu bisa kalah dengan mudah jika bersama mereka!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Pasukan terkuat sudah diambil Pangeran Kai dan sisa yang terbaik diambil Pangeran Suho karena ia akan memimpin bersama Baginda Raja" Sehun terlihat menghembuskan nafas kecil, tanda ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Tidak apa, Sehun. Kalian semua terimakasih sudah mau menjadi pasukanku! Aku berharap kita dapat bekerja sama! Mohon bantuan kalian!" Pangeran Lu berkata dengan lembut namun tegas pada orang-orang itu. Dibungkukkannya punggung itu dalam-dalam sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Pangeran Lu?"

"Apakah Pangeran Lu membungkuk pada kita?"

"Wah ternyata ia sangat menghargai kita!"

"YAA PANGERAN!" sorak sorai orang-orang itu menambah tegar seorang Pangeran Lu. Dia semakin yakin, bahwa pasukannya adalah orang-orang yang sebenarnya sangat hebat.

"Sepertinya Pangeran-mu berhasil menaklukkan mereka, Sehun" ujar Tao sambil menyunggingkan senyuman miring.

"Dan sepertinya aku tahu apa kekuatan terbesar dalam pasukanku, Tao" jawab Sehun sembali menatap Pangeran dalam kerubungan orang-orang itu.

.  
.

"Pasukan Meng sudah bergerak mendekati perbatasan! PERANG!" pengawal itu berlari mengumumkan keadaan darurat ini pada seluruh warga negeri Kou.

"Perang?"

"Sesuai perintah Baginda Raja, pasukan Pangeran Lu berada di tengah sedangkan pasukan Pangeran Kai di depan dan pasukan Pangeran Suho serta Baginda Raja dibelakang" kata-kata sang Perdana Menteri sungguh menohok bagi Sehun.

"Perdana Menteri! Itu sama saja mengorbankan pasukan Pangeran Lu!" ujarnya tegas.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" raut kebingungan Perdana Menteri mengartikan semuanya.

"Lokasi perang kita berada di antara perbukitan, sehingga pasukan kita dapat dengan mudah untuk diserang secara diam-diam melalui bagian tengah perbukitan! Jika begitu maka pasukan Pangeran Lu yang akan pertama kali diserang! Kami butuh pasukan tambahan!" jelas Sehun. Semua orang yang berada disana manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Namun sang Perdana Menteri tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Semua sudah menjadi keputusan Baginda, siapkan pasukan kalian segera"

"PERDANA MENTERI!" teriak Sehun di hadapan sang Ayahanda.

PLAK

"Jangan melawan Sehun, maaf" sebuah tamparan tidak akan semenyakitkan perang, seharusnya mereka paham akan hal itu.

"Sehun..." sang Pangeran hanya dapat melihat Sehun dengan tatapan iba, karena sesungguhnya dia juga sedang kalut saat ini.

.  
.

"Sejak kecil kulatih Engkau, Tuan Puteri. Dan telah kubuat kau menjadi dirimu yang sekarang"  
"Tapi apa Engkau harus dikorbankan seperti ini?" perkataan Sehun sungguh menyakitkan bagi Pangeran Lu.

"Sehun..."

"Kalau saja saya bisa menyelesaikan ini semua sendiri..."

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa Sehun" ucap Pangeran Lu tegas.

"Tuan Puteri Lu..."

"Kita akan berjuang bersama, Sehun. Berjanjilah untuk selalu melindungi Puterimu yang pengecut ini..." butiran air mata mengalir pada pipi Pangeran Lu, tak kuasa menahan semuanya sendirian.

"Anda bukan pengecut, Tuan Puteri. Dan ya, saya berjanji" mereka berpelukan. Mungkin di tempat terakhir sebelum meninggalkan negeri ini selamanya.

.  
.

"Kemana Tao?" tanya Sehun pada seseorang pada pasukannya yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan tanda tak tahu.

"Lapor Pangeran Lu! Pasukan ketiga telah mundur!"

"Sial! Terpaksa kita bereskan semua ini sendiri, Pangeran!" ujar Sehun geram sambil mengayunkan pedang pada musuh yang tiba-tiba menyerang dari arah belakang.

"Mengapa Sehun?"

"Karena aku yakin pasukan pertama tak akan mau bergerak!" terpikirkan semua apa yang barusan dikatakan Sehun. Pasukan pertama, Pangeran Kai...

"Kau yakin kita bisa menang?" tanya Pangeran Lu sambil menangkis serangan dari musuh.

"Tentu! Dan jika pasukan kita menang, kau akan kujadikan sebagai istri" ucap Sehun penuh kepercayaan. Saat itu juga rona merah menutupi wajah manis Pangeran Lu.

"Wow Sehun! Kau berani juga ternyata menantang Pangeran!" ujar seorang dari pasukan mereka.

"Tentu! Ayo kita selesaikan ini semua bersama dan akan kuundang kalian dalam pesta pernikahanku!"

"YAAA!" semangat pasukan Pangeran Lu kembali berkobar. Dan mereka berdua berjanji akan memenangkan perang ini, demi sebuah janji.

.  
.

"Kita kalah jumlah!"

"Pangeran Lu! Selamatkan diri Anda!"

"Tidak! Ini pasukanku! Mulai sekarang aku yang akan memimpin!"

"Pangeran?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Perintah pertama dari Jendral! Perkuat pasukan, jangan lengah!" teriakan Pangeran Lu terdengar sangat berwibawa dan penuh dengan jiwa pemimpin.

"YAAAA!"

"Pangeran Lu... Tak kusangka kau menjadi seperti ini. Dulu kau yang pengecut dan lemah sekarang kau sudah berubah" lirih Sehun yang tanpa sadar ...

"Sehun awas!"

"Arrgghh!" Panah itu menusuk tepat di perut bagian kirinya. Pangeran Lu langsung turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri Sehun yang meringis kesakitan.

"SEHUUNNN!"

"Tak apa Pangeran, pimpinlah pasukan"

"Tapi kau terpanah!"

"Aku baik-baik saja Pangeran, pergilah!"

"Ada pasukan lain!"

"Ini akhir kita, Pangeran?" lirih Sehun tak kuasa menatap sang Pangeran.

"Tidak, lihatlah Sehun!" Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya pada pasukan berkuda di atas tebing. Terlihat familiar menurutnya, ditambah lagi bendera itu.

"TAO!"

"Apa kami terlambat? Mengikuti pasukan lawan dan menjaga jarak di perbukitan seperti ini memang sedikit sulit. Maaf menunggu lama. SERANGGG!"

"Pangeran Lu?" Sehun menatap sang Pangeran tak percaya. Sang Pangeran yang dulu hanya seorang yang lemah dan penakut bisa mempunyai taktik secerdas ini.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku Jendral disini, Sehun"

"Kita berjuang bersama!"

.  
.

"Pasukan tengah yang dipimpin Pangeran Lu menang!"

"Wah, Pangeran itu tampan dan manis!"

"Tak kusangka Pangeran Lu berubah begitu hebat!"

"Selamat Pangeran Lu!"

"Terimakasih!" ujar Pangeran Lu singkat sambil berjalan bersama sisa pasukan ke dalam istana. Tak lupa senyum darinya terus mengembang melihat raut senang dari warganya.

.  
.

"Selamat Tuan Puteri"

"Se-sehun! Ini semua juga berkat kau, Sehun. Terimakasih"  
"Em, Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana tentang kau yang akan menjadikanku.. i-istri?" tanya Pangeran Lu dengan gugup.

"Saya tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, maaf saya terlalu lancang Tuan Puteri" terbesit perasaan kecewa yang mendalam dihatinya. Sehun, apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?

"Se-"

"Lagipula Puteri Lu sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Pangeran Negeri Meng. Selamat Tuan Puteri"

"Maksudmu?" tatap Pangeran Lu tak percaya.

"Bukankah Anda sudah tahu bahwa Baginda Raja menjodohkan kalian?" sang Pangeran menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata pun sudah turun melewati pipinya.

"A-aku tidak mau! Se-sehun aku-"

"Oh ya Tuan Puteri, saya akan diberi pekerjaan di pemerintahan oleh Ayahanda. Dan sekiranya Tuan Puteri sudah tidak membutuhkan saya lagi, saya mohon pamit"

"Kau- kau akan meninggalkanku Sehun?!" ucapnya tak percaya dengan terisak.

"Ini bukan tentang masalah meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Anda sudah berada pada tempat yang seharusnya Tuan Puteri, dan saya yakin anda akan aman bahkan tanpa saya. Saya permisi, Tuan Puteri" Sehun membungkuk hormat dan berbalik meninggalkan Tuan Puteri-nya.

"Tap- Sehun!"  
"Se-sehun kembalilah! Ini perintah!"

"Maafkan saya" ucapnya lirih yang bahkan tak didengar sang Pangeran.

"Kau berkata bahwa aku Tuan Puterimu yang lemah Sehun! Kenapa kau pergi- "  
"-Sehun..."

.  
.

"Hei orang bodoh!"

"Apa aku mendengarmu?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kuda didepannya.

"Seharusnya iya, Sehun!" Sehun terkikik geli.

"Ada apa, Tao?"

"Kau itu benar-benar pecundang! Seenaknya mengatakan ingin memperistri Pangeran Lu, dan sekarang akan pergi meninggalkannya!" ucap Tao dengan emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, kan?"

"Siapa yang dicintainya? Pangeran Kris dari Negeri Meng itu, hah?! Kau sadar tidak bahwa bertemu saja mereka belum pernah!" mungkin emosi Tao sudah di ubun-ubun. Sehun memang sungguh keterlaluan, pikirnya.

"Lalu apa urusanku?"

"Tentu itu urusanmu! Pangeran Lu hanya mencintaimu, Sehun!"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Agak lama mereka terdiam.

"Seekor burung tak bisa terbang hanya dengan satu sayap, Sehun"  
"Kejar dia, sebelum kau benar-benar terlambat"

"Tao?" Sehun menatap Tao dan Tao menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. Langsung ia bawa kaki itu berlari menemui sang Pangeran.

.  
.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Pangeran Lu. Aku sangat bangga padamu" ucap Baginda Raja dihadapan ketiga putranya dan seluruh warga negeri Kou.

"Terimakasih Baginda Raja"

"Sebagai penghargaan, akan ku angkat kau sebagai Raja dan kunikahkan kau dengan Pangeran Kris dari Negeri Meng" suasana di bawah sana menjadi riuh akibat bisik-bisik kesenangan para warga.

"Ampun Baginda, tapi saya menolak tahta itu" suasana riuh tadi kembali sunyi. Semua tak percaya atas apa yang telah dikatakan sang Pangeran.

"Kenapa Pangeran Lu? Dengan menjadi Raja kau akan mendapatkan semuanya! Dan hidupmu akan semakin terjamin dengan Pangeran Kris!" tanya Baginda Raja yang juga terkejut.

"Ampun Baginda, sekali lagi saya tak bisa menerimanya. Seberapa banyak yang saya dapatkan, tak akan berarti jika hidup saya tidak bahagia,"

"Sejak kecil saya telah diajarkan berbagai hal oleh Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang dapat memandang saya dari sudut lain. Bukan sebagai anak ingusan yang lemah, pecundang dan tak dapat melakukan apapun, Baginda"

"Dia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti saya akan menjadi seseorang seperti sekarang ini. Dia berusaha kuat untuk mencapainya. Dan saya juga berusaha untuk itu, melakukan yang terbaik hanya agar dipuji Sehun" isakan sang Pangeran mulai terdengar.

"Sehun adalah seseorang yang paling berarti untuk saya, Baginda. Dan saya rasa saya tak membutuhkan semua penghargaan itu, bila Sehun tak ada disamping saya. Mohon ampun Baginda," sesaat setelah sang Pangeran menyelesaikan perkataanya, seseorang datang dengan meneriakkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau benar Tuan Puteri! Seseorang lemah seperti anda memang ditakdirkan berada disamping orang seperti saya! Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Pangeran Lu berbalik menatapseseorang itu tak percaya.

"SEHUN!" Segera ia langkahkan kakinya untuk berlari dan menerjang Sehun dalam pelukannya.

.  
.

Seekor burung memang tak dapat terbang dengan satu sayap, benar kan, Tao?

.  
Ya, dan sebelah sayapku hampir saja akan terbang bersama Pangeran Lu.

.  
Apa kau baru saja berkata sesuatu? 

**THE END**


End file.
